


I Loved You/镜中人

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared是Jensen家阁楼上镜子里的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You/镜中人

**Author's Note:**

> 半AU

Я вас любил/镜中人

 1.

Jensen八岁的时候Jared第一次出现在他家的镜子里，出乎意料地，似乎没有吓到这个嘴里叼着根青草的小男孩。当时Jared看着他扑扑衣服上的灰然后坐在陈旧的地板上堆积木玩，窗棂上有一只灰色的花斑蜘蛛在慢悠悠地结着网，触角在阳光下晶莹而透明。

Jensen玩得不亦乐乎。他一边搭，一边哼着今天刚学来的一首童谣。暖暖的晨风抚摸过他的金发，有几缕落进了眼睛。他伸手去将他拂开，它又不厌其烦地落进去......Jensen抬起头，对着镜子好好地理了理头发，满意地挑起眉。

他嘴角的弧度在从镜子里瞥见身后有一块深红色的布料在清晨的熹光里颤了颤的时候倏地凝固住了。Jensen下意识地回过头，站起身，寂静里眼前是一片空旷，只有那只蜘蛛还在辛勤地束网织网，八只纤细的腿缠在木质的窗框上。

“有人吗？”他问，那堆挖七扭八的木制家具看上去愈发摇摇欲坠了，可是没有人回应，没有。Jensen转过头，落了点灰的镜子里映出他自己那一双绿莹莹的大眼睛，脖子上薄而柔软的织物。他的目光一路向下，就在刚刚显现出一片布料的地方——现在那东西又出现了，这一回他看清了那是一个人的衣角。棉布做的，他猜想。

衣角柔软地抖动着，在镜子里像是被蒙了一层灰雾似的，若隐若现地将要挣脱而出。Jensen的呼吸不觉急促起来，汗水滑过额角，他的手指静悄悄地抓紧了面前那个破旧的白瓷洗手台。

“有人吗？”他再一次问道，这一回对着镜子。

角落里堆着的大衣柜的木门发出嘎吱一声闷响，Jensen惊得绷起肩膀，凝视着光滑的玻璃。他看着汗水蜿蜒过自己的眉弓，深红色的衣角显出愈发鲜亮的颜色。一阵轻柔的窸窸窣窣——像是有什么人在帘幕后面摩挲着自己的衣摆——窸窸窣窣，然后，就像是蓦然揭开了一张晦暗的画布，整个镜面仿佛自那片衣角被整个掀起。一个人像被水彩泼染出来的一般显现在镜子里。

“——哇哦。”Jensen张大嘴巴，他看上去有点被吓到了。镜面仍然光洁而平滑，只不过那里面不在反射出他自己的身影，取而代之的，那里面正站着另一个人，穿红色棉布衬衫的人，环抱着手臂，直勾勾地瞅着他。

“你是谁？”Jensen问，那人沉默着。他不确定地回了几次头，在确定房间里只有他一个人——货真价实地只有他一个人之后，Jensen开始觉得拂在他后颈的微风变得有点让人浑身发冷了。这个人不属于镜子里的虚像，而是个活生生的，从那块玻璃后面瞅着他的人。他看上去就像是在他对面，在另一个一模一样的房间里凝视着他，在他眼前，近在咫尺。Jensen伸出手，只碰到了凉冰冰的坚硬的镜面。

“你是怎么进到那里面去的？”Jensen迷惑地问道，知道自己看上去一定傻乎乎的，因为镜子里的人发出了轻轻的笑声。他颊边因此显现出两个甜美的酒窝，随着他嘴唇勾起的弧度闪动着，“里面好玩吗？”

“你多大了，Jensen？我在这里面有点过糊涂了。”那人问，没有回答他的任何一个问题。他在镜子里向前走了几步，看上去离Jensen更近了，他几乎都能闻到他头发上的香气——如果他有的话。Jensen确信他有。浏览过足够分量的童话书插图使他断定那样蓬松的头发上一定曾经被戴上过一个花环，必须被戴上过，不然就太可惜了，可惜得让人叹气。Jensen仰起头的时候眼前全是那些矢车菊花瓣柔软地缠绕在镜中人可爱的卷发里的情形。他想了好久才回答那人的问题：“我八岁了。”他说，声音里透出自豪。

“可是你是怎么知道我的名字的？”他旋即又问，想起刚刚这个人叫了自己Jensen。他确信他不曾对着一面镜子做过个人简介什么的。

“我听见过你的父母唤你’Jensen’。”那人柔和地回应道，“我喜欢这个名字。顺便说，我是Jared。”

“J-Jared。”Jensen磕磕巴巴地重复，“是所有出现在镜子里的人都叫Jared啊？”

“谁知道呢，不过你只需要知道我叫Jared就可以了。”Jared这么说，他温顺的，驯鹿一样的眼睛停留在Jensen身上。“我，嗯，我可能要在这里面待一阵子了，所以我觉得我们有必要认识一下，鉴于你看上去把阁楼当成了你的大摇篮....希望我没有吓到你，小男孩。我吓到你了吗？”

“有一点。”Jensen不大情愿地承认，“或许下回某个人想要从镜子里头探出身子来之前应该打个招呼，比如说留个字条什么的。”

“我也想的，Jensen。只除了我出不去。”Jared苦涩地说，他细细的眉毛垮了下来，肩膀也显得不那么宽阔了。他其实很瘦，又瘦削又纤长，隐没在衬衫底下的腰线形成一个流畅而紧致的弧度。

“我，唔，我看不见你了。我想看看你长什么样。”Jensen说，他整个人贴着那个洗手台，努力想要抬头看看完整的Jared。然而他的个头刚刚够得着镜子底部，而Jared又高得像巴别塔。

“你只要往后退几步，甜心。你就可以看清了。”

Jared温和地指示道，Jensen一边后退着一边同他攀谈。

“你还没回答我，那里面好玩儿吗？你是怎么进去的？”

“一言难尽，不过里面还挺有趣的……”Jared说着，声音更加温和，“我能看到很多…场景和画面。镜子里的世界是复杂的，就像是一本巨大的故事书，伙计。能想象得出吗？”

“喔，”Jensen对Jared的话发出惊奇的赞叹声，充满敬畏，“我能，我最喜欢看故事书了.....你知道的，那些童话。”他害羞地承认，微微低下了头。而Jared发出令人宽慰的笑声，催促Jensen抬头来看看自己的样子。

Jensen后退着，终于退到了一个合适的位置，看清了镜子里的Jared的模样。

一蓬暖橘色的晨光洒在墙壁和地板以及那块镜子上，也洒在Jared身上，他看上去高挑且肩膀宽阔，肩胛骨瘦削地支棱着那件料子柔软的衬衫，棕色的卷发笼罩着脖颈处漂亮的线条隐没进领口。Jensen着迷地看着他在转头时侧脸柔和精致的轮廓，他细细的眉毛像是画家以最美妙的笔触勾勒而出的。而他的眼睛，他的眼睛仿佛两颗最剔透而明亮的榛子色的宝石，在阳光里是两湾浅碧色的溪流。

一旦Jensen看清了Jared的样子，他就迫不及待地想要摸摸他。他看上去就像个天使，完全不像个即将爬出来将他吞进肚子的怪物，有八只脚和七个臼齿和巨大的脚蹼之类的。Jensen是真的想要触碰他，这渴望那么强烈以至于他的皮肤生疼。那棉布衬衫的料子看上去软和而温暖，他迫切地想要把脸埋进去。Jared的手指也是那样细长漂亮，像艺术家的手，那样的手指穿梭在自己的头发里会是怎样一种感觉呢？

“你真的没法出来吗？”Jensen充满希冀地问，“或者让我进去遛个弯。”

“不能。”Jared惋惜地说，“至少现在还不能。你还太小了。”

“我不小了。”Jensen抗议道，他已经会算100以内的加减乘除，一口气读下来《鹅妈妈的故事》，以及在看到Jared的那一刹想到了几十种形容来描绘他的头发和五官。他说得很大声来确信他脑袋上每一根金灿灿的头发都在表达着这种意思。Jared笑了。

“不，对我来说还是太小了，但不久后你也会长到跟我这么大的......要不了多久。那时候我们可以再讨论讨论这个问题。如果你有我这么大的话，你在看到我的时候会吓得想哪把榔头敲碎镜子或者报警，而不会还留在这里跟我攀谈。”

Jensen花了会儿功夫来消化这些句子：“为什么？”他问，“你会-你会伤害我吗？”

“不会的。”Jared许诺道，“但是镜子里出现人并不是个正常的现象，我是说，人们通常的反应都不是你这样的。”他忧伤地补充，“你应该感到害怕。”

Jensen探究地看着他，从Jared的发梢一直看向他的衣领，大眼睛像两盏小探照灯：“可是你看上去不令人害怕。”他说，走近了几步，空气中浮起透明的飞尘，在阳光里若隐若现。就是这样的，按理说，他应该被吓得魂飞魄散，缩成一团跑下楼躲进被窝，然后第二天施工队会来拆了这面镜子，顺便整修一下阁楼。但毫无缘由地，Jared看上去让人想要亲近，让Jensen想要亲近，不光因为他软软的头发和粉色的鼻尖，和他的五官里那一种不可名状的脆弱与天真。他就像是个太阳——Jensen的太阳，有十万瓦特的灯那么亮而耀眼，有一簇火焰那么温暖，吸引着他走过去，恼人地研磨着他体内的那股冲动，每一分每一秒。

“你什么时候进去的？”Jensen问，想起之前那只不过是一面弃置的镜子而已，Jared是怎样神奇地，进去之后，再出现的？

“mhhm，很久很久以前。”Jared说，“在你出生之前。”他没有告诉Jensen他出现在他的镜子里绝不是偶然为之，那会牵扯出太多太多的东西，而Jared所想做的，正是和他为什么选择在这一天出现的初衷一样，就是想陪陪Jensen而已，简单而诚挚。是时候让Jensen在除了书之外有一个好伙伴了。

“你可以跟我说说话，Jensen，任何事情。想让你开心一点。”Jared说着，在镜子里张开手臂形成一个怀抱，让Jensen迫不及待地想要钻进去。那对酒窝再一次出现在Jared脸颊边，若隐若现地闪动着。Jensen的心里就像被沏了枫糖浆一样惊喜而充满钟爱。

“你已经...你已经做到了。”他说。

而事实证明，Jensen是正确的。当Jensen第一次带着张画纸来到阁楼的时候，Jared为他的被接受而充满感激地迎向他的男孩。

“你需要什么吗，Jensen？”他温柔地问道，Jensen绿色的眼睛里交织着阳光与水汽，如同教堂彩窗折射出的绮丽阴影。

Jensen一言不发，在那张纸上涂涂抹抹，Jared就只是注视着他完成学校的美术作业，隔着那层薄薄的、透明的镜面。

“我得画个房子，但是它的墙壁该是什么颜色的呢？”Jensen仰起脸问道，Jared费了好大功夫才把视线从他的眼睛移开，转而投向那张画纸。

“你喜欢什么呢？”他问，“你尽管随便选就可以，每一种颜色都足够美丽。”

“我想画你衣服的那个颜色。”Jensen说，Jared条件反射地去看自己的衬衫，“我——我画这个房子时满脑子都是你，就只是会想起你……”他一边说一边选了一只合适颜色的笔，三两下涂完了那个房子。暖和的砖红色看上去适合“家”的概念，Jared兀自盯着它，觉得眼底发热。

“事实上我才想起来一个事情，别动，Jared，让我……”Jensen站起来向他走去，Jared移开目光，稍稍地惊住了：“什么？”

“闭上眼睛。”

Jared照做了，空气静谧得只剩光阴流淌的声音。接着是细密的、粗糙的窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，像是什么东西在镜面上移动——然后他听见Jensen说“好啦！”

他睁开眼睛，有那么一瞬间没有反应过来发生了什么。但是紧接着，Jensen开始了毫无章法的大笑，他笑得那么厉害以至于眼角都挂上了泪水。Jared莫名其妙地盯着他，看着他笑得弯下腰擦着眼泪。

“我......?”

他忽然反应过来，Jensen在他的脸对应的那块镜子区域上画上了鬼脸，而Jared站在那儿就像个脸上挂彩的弯角怪物。他有那么一会儿完全语塞了，就只是瞪着Jensen，无奈地摇着头。

等到Jensen笑累了，Jared才哼出声来：“是的，非常好笑。”

“我想摸摸你的头发。”Jensen说，尝试着平静下来，鼻尖贴着镜子。那块光滑的表面凉凉的。“它们摸起来一定很软。”

“不，事实上，一点都不软。”Jared吓唬他说，“硬得像铜山毛榉树一样。”

“我不信你。”Jensen撇撇嘴做了个鬼脸，Jared只是看着他露出微笑。

Jensen十六岁的时候，Jared还是他们第一次见面时的样子，而Jensen已经习惯了拥有一个镜子里的人做“触摸不到的朋友”……哇哦，他已经不是个小男孩了，可Jared，Jared却还能像最初一样给他惊喜。他不敢想象如果Jared是真实的，活生生地、温热地存在于他身边，他的生活会有多么精彩。Jared活泼有趣，那么讨人喜欢，不单单是因为他的头发和眼睛。虽然他的头发和眼睛也十分讨人喜欢——唔。

Jensen喜欢Jared——他已经数不清他有一回家就冲进阁楼，去陪他的“看不见的守护天使”（他会为这个揍Chris几拳）。那些守在镜子前等待Jared出现的日子是多么令人神往又令人眷恋，而那种“全世界只有我知道你的存在”的认知又带着那样怦然心动的浪漫。Jensen悄悄地咬着嘴唇，这让他觉得他仿佛在阁楼里藏了个漂亮的彩虹小马，他能够全然信任，已经习惯了的彩虹小马。

“有的时候我真就想睡在这里，你知道吗？”在某天晚上Jensen说，眼神飘渺地望向窗外，有一搭没一搭地叹着气，“我——我不知道没了你该怎么办，Jared。谁还会听我说这些话呢？我不敢想——我一定会孤独至死的。”

“你还有Chris，Jensen。”Jared温和地回应，虽然他不会承认他在听到这话后在Jensen看不见的地方羞涩地咬住了下唇露出了小小的微笑，“他是个好伙伴。”

“Chris说你是我的’小守护天使’，在我还是个傻瓜并且错误地跟他讲起你的时候。”

“嗯，某种意义上来说，我差不多是的。”Jared说，回想起还没有洗手台高的Jensen给他展示他画的水彩，抵着洗手台呜呜地哭，蜷缩在那下面像只灵鸟似的睡着了。再长大一些，Jensen笑起来更加光彩夺目，而他注视着Jared就好像他是他眼睛里唯一能看得见的珍宝。Jensen上高中的时候学会了和Jared开玩笑，某天半夜他忽然冲进阁楼，就为了告诉他“你的头发像个鸟窝”，看着Jared惊异的表情咯咯地笑。他还在不小心偷听了一场储物间的性爱之后回来对着Jared说蹩脚又拙劣的情话，扬言要“摸一摸你挺翘的小屁股”吓得他满脸通红。再往后，Jensen变得沉默，他常常凝视着镜面里自己的倒影，Jared躲在他看不见的世界里看着阳光倾斜着洒在他纯白的衣领。那个软绵绵的孩子迅速拔高着生长，像一株树那样抽出新绿，耀眼而明亮。他是那个见证了这一切的人。

“我今晚不想回去了。”Jensen突然说，“以前我们曾聊一整夜，我现在只想待在这儿陪着你，什么都不干。”

“你得去睡觉，Jensen。你明天还要上学。”

“没关系。”Jensen轻哼，在镜面上蹭着自己的金发，Jared能看清他颈侧和脸颊上的雀斑，像巧克力糖霜那样令人惊喜，“我就-就在这儿。”

“你不能抱着个镜子睡，Jen。”Jared宠爱地说道，温柔地眨着眼睛，“但我会守着你的。我保证明天早上你来这儿的时候我不会消失。”

“真想摸摸你。”Jensen轻声说，隔着镜子戳着Jared的脸，想象着把他拥在怀里会是什么触感。想必会是温热而令人有想攀附其上的欲望，一如他榛子色的眼睛让人绝望地想要溺毙其中。“但那是不可能的，对吗？”他失望地问道，已经知道了答案。

Jared注视着他，久到Jensen觉得他在Jared眼里看见了星辰。缓缓地，他听见Jared说：“不，事实上，是可以的。”

Jensen停住了，眼睛因为极度的震惊与喜悦而睁大：“什么？”

“外人是可以进来镜子里面的，只除了要付出一定的代价。”Jared犹豫着，手指无意识地摩挲着衬衫上露出的一个线头，“曾经有很多人进来之后，余生都被梦靥缠住，患上严重的精神分裂症。”

Jensen睁大了眼睛看着他，他的眼睛绿得如同翡翠，不能——不能更碧绿了。绿色在他眼里如同淙淙的河流，浓郁而晶莹。

“这是两个世界，Jensen。而镜子里的世界中还包括有亿万个世界。这很复杂。”

“你在那个世界里是一个人吗？”Jensen忽然问，“每天——每天我离开的时候，是不是就只剩你一个人了？”

“不，不是的。”Jared说，他看着眼前的Jensen。近在咫尺，呼吸声清晰可闻。那股压抑心底的冲动在每一次他注视Jensen时疯狂地滋长，竭尽全力地渴望。而他又该不该告诉Jensen这一切呢？

Jensen迟疑地挑了挑眉：“哦....哇哦。好的。”他说，看上去有点语塞。Jared浑身每一个细胞都在催促他告诉Jensen真相，告诉他那些或许对于年轻的他来说太过沉重的事实。他该怎么开口呢？

Jared再抬起头的时候，Jensen已经爬进洗手台里，蜷缩着贴着镜子睡着了。他看上去还像多年前那个孩子，让Jared毫无准备地出现在镜子里，施与他绵绵的陪伴的人。而他多么想将他保护得更好一点，让他永远地避开他落满尘埃的过去。

 

2.

Jensen十七岁生日的那个晚上，他在还有一个小时到零点的时候晃悠悠地走进了阁楼。脸上的红晕让Jared误以为他在盥洗室打翻了一整盒的腮红。

“生日快乐，伙计。”他说，脑海里某一个遥远的角落恍惚地意识到这是他陪伴Jensen的第九年。九年里他了解Jensen一如Jensen了解他，他们就像两张透明的、贴在对方身上的隐形衣，呼吸着彼此的每一寸空气，即便……

“你说如果我把镜子打碎，你是不是就能出来了？”Jensen问，稀里糊涂地挥舞着手里的一把雨伞，伞尖危险地戳着镜面。那显然是一个礼物，因为伞柄上挂着一个沾着口红印的标签。“我想-想抱抱你，Jared，我十七岁了。而我一晚上都在想你。”

“那感觉就像是——你让我完整。”Jensen用力地吞咽着，抓紧了破旧的洗手台，手指每一个关节都绷得紧紧的。该如何能够说得清那种灵魂被陪伴、被依存、被紧紧攀附的感受？Jared像一缕阳光注满了他的心脏，虽然它本来就是完好无损的，但Jared让他熠熠生光。

他毫无预警地向Jared看来，绿眼睛那么深，那么清，Jared从看着它们的第一眼起就深陷其中。“你这个家伙，躲在我的镜子里，躲了这么久，都不肯让我碰一碰你……”

“唔。”Jared愣愣地听着他说话，“Jensen......”

“你就是个混蛋，Jared。我已经无法不每天一踏进家门就往阁楼上跑，你知道吗？”

“Jen。”Jared现在在瞪着他了，“你喝了多少啊？”

Jensen迷惑地看着他，过了好久，说：“即便是Chris也不被我允许这样叫我。”

Jared舔了舔嘴唇，那个音节再一次美妙地从舌苔滑过。Jensen颤抖地将手贴上镜子。他脸上的红晕现在已经蔓延到了脖颈，长长的睫毛像是要拂到Jared脸上。

“我呢？我是被允许的吗？”Jared问。

“我猜是的，鉴于你连我从8岁到现在的每一件尴尬事情都知道的一清二楚。所以，嗯，是的。Jensen国王决定赋予你这个神圣的权力。”

Jared咯咯地笑了出来：“你一喝醉了就会胡言乱语，Jen。你一定不记得上次你被Steve灌了半杯啤酒之后整晚都在要求我跟你滚床单——嗯。”他尴尬地闭上了嘴，有点心虚地拽了拽衣服。

Jensen盯了他好一会儿：“你胡说。”

“不要嘴硬，Jen。你只是不记得了。”

“好吧，随你怎么想。”Jensen说，摇摇晃晃地贴着洗手台坐下了。Jared只能看见他金灿灿的后脑勺，和敞开的领口里露出来的苍白的皮肤。“继续…继续这么叫我。我喜欢。”

“叫你什么？’Jen’？”Jared问，无比享受这个昵称在唇齿间千回百转的感受，那是美丽而虔诚的。“我猜这让我变得特殊了，是吗？鉴于我是唯一一个除了你的父母之外得以这么叫你的人。”

“我不知道，你觉得呢？”

“我想是的。”

“那就是的。”Jensen从善如流地回答，在Jared催促他去下楼喝点什么醒酒的声音里晕沉沉地睡了会儿，梦里全是各种各样的Jared，他们——他曾给予他那么多温柔，那些他本不会拥有的珍宝。他好好地凝视着他的镜中人——Jared的五官里带有一种不可名状的天真与纯粹，让Jensen想起午后清新的青草地，暖和的阳光还有馥郁甜美的蝴蝶兰。他装点着他的梦境一如装点他的生活。

他醒来的时候正好过了午夜，Jared就在那面镜子里，专注地凝视着他。Jensen不禁思考Jared究竟看了多久。

“我睡了多长时间？”

“不到一个小时。”Jared说，他的声音宛如河流在Jensen心口上流过。Jensen摇摇晃晃地站起来，双手撑在洗手台上，碧绿的眼睛毫无遮挡地注视着Jared。

“我想——我真想他妈的碰到你，Jared，我他妈的太想了.........”Jensen张开口，他的声音低哑，布满时间的尘埃，“我太想…太想让你站在我身边。求你了，Jared，求求你……”

就是这样了。Jensen哽咽着，手指紧捏着瓷白的洗手台边缘，身体微不可察地颤抖着。Jared用哪种温驯的、小鹿一样的眼神看着他的时候，他终于放开了。

“你他妈的从来就没有真正相信过我，是不是？”Jensen突然拔高的声音让Jared吓了一跳，惊愕地后退了一步，“你根本就不信任我！”

“不是的，Jensen。你为什么这么说？”Jared张了张嘴，看上去很难过。

“那你为什么什么都不肯对我说？”Jensen喊道，不介意吵醒几个骂骂咧咧的邻居，“你瞒着我，关于这面镜子，关于你是怎么到里面去的，关于那个世界，关于我-我如何才能进去，如何他妈的知道你不是一个烟做的空壳而他妈的是一个活人！能让我见鬼的-见鬼的能够触摸到......”

Jared僵住了，然后忽然间，他脸上的颜色被全数沥干。他现在看上去更像一座雕塑了——精致的，遥远的雕塑，仿佛下一刻就会灰飞烟灭。Jensen害怕了。他下意识地扑过去搂住了镜子的边缘：“嘿伙计，对不起，我不该那么大声的，对不起……？”

在他拥住半个镜子的怀抱下面，Jared轻声地说着“没关系，这不是你的错”。Jensen退开来，在吊灯温和的光芒里，他再一次地好好打量Jared。

他的Jared依然那么年轻，那么讨人喜欢，漂亮的头发在肩膀上方形成柔软的发卷，拥有清澈的榛子色的眼睛。他的眉眼精致深刻，带着一股孩子气的纯真清秀，上天是如此偏爱他以至于即使他半个身子藏在阴影里，也让人感觉他周身洒满明亮的阳光。Jensen的目光向下移动着，滑过Jared修长的脖子，想象着那会是怎样炙热又真实的温度，如果…如果可以……

“我多想——多想把你弄出来，或者我进去。”Jensen说，他现在转了过去，背靠着洗手台滑坐下去，膝盖蜷起在胸口，“求你了，Jay，你知道这是怎样的折磨吗？我多么担心哪天回来，就发现你永远地消失在镜子里，而我甚至还来不及对你说我有多么地喜欢你。”

他顿了顿，“那经常出现在我最深的噩梦里。一辈子触摸不到，一辈子不会真正拥有。永远都只能忍耐。就好像你从没存在过......”他咽下一声抽噎，闭上了眼睛。

在他的身后，Jared的心脏抽痛。他努力地忍耐着，忍耐着，直到Jensen沉沉睡去，一滴泪水才从他的眼睛里滑落。

当第二天Jensen从宿醉的头痛里缓过神来，到楼上来取他丢在这里的雨伞的时候，Jared毫无预警地开口了：“Jensen，镜子里面只有两个人。”

Jensen转身的脚步顿住了：“什么？”

“这里面的世界里只有两个人。你和我。”

Jensen完全地停了下来。镜子里的Jared看上去那么好看，藏在红色的棉布衬衫下面，眉眼生动而活泼。

“So…?”他不确定地继续着。Jared的眼睛那么剔透而明亮，眼神炽热，将他整个笼罩在里面。他走近，听到Jared轻轻的声音，他的语调本就柔和，现在更为低沉，在阁楼里静静地回响。

“你一定不知道，那里面有亿万个世界，每个世界里都是一个不同的故事，故事的主角都是你和我。只有你和我，Jensen。”Jared轻声说，他一动不动，嘴唇起伏的弧度如此温柔，他整个人看上去颤抖得都快要融化。“我每天…每天都看着那里面的我们是如何相遇，如何生活……现实中，我却永远也没法碰到你。我们有一万种可能的结局，我却连一个开头都没法进行。Jensen——我，我什么也做不好，我一直在搞砸各种各样的事情，我只想让你开心一点，所以我陪你说话，我…天知道我有多么想拥抱你，甚至给你一个亲吻，但是......但是我不能拿你冒险，你知道吗？我从没带人进来过，我不知道会发生什么事......”

Jensen怔住了。Jared难过地看着他，眼睛里的星光越来越亮，盛不住滴落下来。他透过那双眼睛看到了那个陪伴他九年的人，正绝望地向他伸出手来，比此前任何一个时候都要真实，真实而痛苦，声嘶力竭。

“Shhh，没事的，没事的Jared，看着我，看着我好吗？”Jensen轻轻地敲打着镜子，Jared用那种驯鹿一样湿润的目光看着他，让Jensen比此前任何一次都要更想把他搂进怀里，亲吻他柔软蓬松的头发，手指在他脖颈处温软细腻的皮肤上滑动，给他所有的爱抚。

“没关系的，”他说，拇指在镜面上滑动，仿佛这就能摸一摸Jared柔软的脸颊，“就只是......没关系的。相信我。”

Jared仰起头看着他，睫毛颤动着，像被缚进蛛网的蝴蝶。“我想给你看看，”他说，嘴唇弯曲成一个笑容，“看看那里面的我们是怎么……”

他停住了，下一瞬，镜面像泛起涟漪的湖水一样开始流动。那上面忽然显现出生动的画面，宽阔的、一望无际的洲际公路，湛蓝的地平线消失在起伏的远山。Jensen看到了两辆并驾齐驱的车，滚着轮子在悠长的路面上奔驰。

从其中那辆车摇下来的车窗里Jensen看见了Jared，戴着一顶白色的帽子和墨镜坐在驾驶室。而他手里拿着一个——对讲机，他将它凑到嘴边：“嘿，你想靠边停么？”

紧接着，Jensen看到了自己，同样带着一模一样的墨镜，拿着愚蠢的对讲机。他唇边挂着一个宠溺的、乐在其中的微笑，说道：“嗯，还是免了吧。”从对讲机里传出Jared愉悦的笑声。很明显，他们正在愉悦地扯蛋，在湛蓝的玻璃似的天空下扯蛋，公路是那样渺远而又悠长.......

画面忽然又变了。这一回Jensen先看到了他自己，比他现在的年龄大不了多少，拿着《线性代数入门》站在什么人的宿舍门口。他敲了敲门，从门后探出来棕色的卷发的Jared脸上带着羞涩而期待的笑容。灯光被旋开的时候他看着自己将Jared拥进了怀里，那种温柔，炽热，充满钟爱的拥抱，Jared把头搁在Jensen的肩膀上，他的脸颊上带着粉色的红晕。

然后他们就接吻了。像一对接吻鱼一样把嘴唇贴在一起，Jensen从没想过Jared坐在床沿边仰起头时脖颈会形成那样优美的弧度，他自己的头发在灯光下也那样漂亮，金灿灿的。Jensen打赌那一定是个法式长吻，他们缠住了彼此的手指，和所有愚蠢的年轻人一样，只想不顾一切地抓紧对方.......

画面消失了。他的镜中人隔着那层玻璃凝视着他，羞涩地轻轻咬着嘴唇。

“我天啊。”Jensen轻声说，嘴唇上仿佛真的残留有Jared滚烫的温度，甜美，迷人，他渴望已久的温度。

“我开始相信你绝对不是随便被装进这面镜子里来到我身边的了。”

Jared微笑了。他那令Jensen无比钟爱的酒窝活泼地在脸颊上跳跃：“是的。”他说，眼睛里闪着光，“我注定是要出现在这儿的。这面镜子里，你的身边。”

 

3.

Jensen十八岁生日后的第四个月，他最后一次走进阁楼。

他是被浓烟呛醒的，嗓子里仿佛裹了一团火焰，烧得他五脏六腑硬生生地疼痛。他咳嗽着，从床上翻下来，一楼到二楼的楼梯已经淹没在了一片火海中。他错愕地瞪大眼睛，回到卧室，窗口外面充斥着嘈杂的人声，时不时夹杂着凄惨的尖叫和投掷武器的声音。

他没有用多久就知道是这个镇子发生了动乱。他曾听Chris讲过，传说中这个镇子里有一支部落，每过三十五年就要发动一次以什么他妈的摩罗神的名义火烧城镇。Jensen对此向来嗤之以鼻，没想到竟然真的会这么倒霉。

他无法下楼，只得冲进了楼上，走进那个他无比熟悉的阁楼。那面陪伴了他十年的镜子就竖立在房间中央，贴着墙，灰扑扑的洗手台满是裂璺。他十年前曾经在那面镜子里邂逅一个年轻人，而那之后，就有了一切。

“Jared？”Jensen轻声地呼唤着，往常这个时候，Jared就会出现在镜子里，给他一个有点害羞的笑容，细长的眉毛欢快地抖动着。Jensen沿着镜子的边缘轻轻摩挲，温柔地低语，直到Jared模模糊糊的身影出现在镜子里。

“Jensen……?”他迷蒙地眨着眼，Jensen惊恐地发现镜子的背部已经因为高温出现了几条裂缝。还有多久它会完全的碎开呢？一想到这个——他有可能失去Jared，他的心脏都抽紧了，一道冷汗滑过眉弓。

“没事的，只是操蛋的大火，你会没事的。”他轻柔地抚慰着，滚滚热浪炙烤着他脚下的地板，整座房屋摇摇欲坠。

“不，你怎么……”Jared错愕地张开了嘴，“你快点——你从那个窗子逃出去，Jensen，你疯了，你不是要留在这里吧——Jensen！？老天啊，Jen，你疯了......”

那扇唯一的窗户敞开着，碧绿的枝条仍柔婉地探进窗框。Jensen走近了镜子：“Shhh，Jay，我没法就这么出去。我不能把你丢在这里。”

“听着，Jen，停下你的胡言乱语，现在——ahhh......”Jared的声音在镜子表面迸开一条吓人的裂缝的时候化作了一声哀呼，头一次地，他在镜子里弯下了身把自己蜷缩成一团，痛苦的呜咽声从唇瓣间流进Jensen的耳朵里。

“操，上帝啊，别这样，Jared？Jared你还好吗？”Jensen惊得浑身发冷，在房梁毛骨悚然的“咯吱咯吱”声里，把脸贴向了滚热的镜面，“Jay，冷静下来，我要你听我说，你听得见我吗？”

“J-Jen……”

“我要你带我进去，进去镜子里面，你听到了？”他尽量温和地要求道，而Jared颤抖着的身体僵住了一两秒。

“我不-不行，Jensen，这里面...这里面已经损坏了，我没法控制你进来的时候会是在哪个世界里，我……”

“听我说，Jared，冷静下来，”Jensen抚慰道，Jared终于睁开一线眼眸来望向Jensen，“没事的，就只是......带我进去吧。我想这总比被活活烧死要好，是吧？”更重要的，我还是更愿意待在有你的地方。

Jensen伸出手贴向了镜子。刹那间，镜面迸出了明亮的光芒，而一道暖流顺着他的手臂蔓延至四肢百骸，像个蚕茧一般温暖地包裹住他。

在他的手指挨上滚烫的镜面的那一刹，世界暗沉沉地黑了下去。一股吸力拽着他向前扑去，扑向Jared——白光源源不断地涌上来，仿佛对面有个硕大的吸盘绞住了他似的。他踉跄着，蹒跚着，然后再下一秒，他的双脚已经踩上了踏实的地面。

月光从厚重的云层里洒落下来，Jensen脚下的地面布满了湿滑的青苔。他努力地稳住身体，闷热的空气伴随着一股他不愿去想的咸腥的气味源源不断地灌入鼻腔。Jared呢？他的——

“……J-Jen……”

在听到那微弱的声音的一刹那，Jensen的心脏迅速地沉了下去。他吞咽地，然后缓慢地转过身去。身后的草丛里躺着一团黑乎乎的人影，那人半蜷着身体，随着每一次呼吸痛苦地颤抖着。

“Jay？”

他不确定地问着，祈祷着——然后走近。银白的月光冷冷清清地铺了一地，Jensen僵硬地蹲下去，小心地伸出一只手，在那人痛楚的抽气声中将他翻了过来。

他的Jared就躺在他面前，蜷缩着，几乎和Jensen从前家里的墙壁一样惨白。Jensen的手抚摸过他的头发，他曾那么那么想要摸一摸的头发，柔软的，蓬松地打着卷。他把手指深入那些细软的发丝里，感受到它们像融化的阳光一样从指间流过。他哽住了。

“J-Jared？你还好吗？”

Jensen轻轻梳理着他的头发，在指尖突然碰到一团湿润的水迹时猛然停住了。Jared的喘息声更加费力而虚弱，Jensen慢慢地将手从Jared头发上移开。他的胃翻搅。然而清澈的月华从头顶照耀而下，照亮了他的手掌和指尖……

“上帝啊。”Jensen轻声说道，浑身的血液在一瞬间冻成了冰。

而在他脚边，Jared瑟缩着，呛咳着，连睫毛上都沾着干涸了的血迹。Jensen半跪下来，小心地将一只手搭在他的肩膀上。不是这样的，他预想的他们的接触不是这样冰冷而灰白的。Jared无意识地贴向那个触碰，往下滑了几寸，蹭着Jensen的掌心：“对不起把你带来这样一个黑暗的地方，Jensen，我没法控制他选择什么了，我……”

“Shh-Shhh，没事的，别说话。”Jensen低声说道，搂过Jared的腰，轻轻地将他半扶起来，靠在自己胸前。Jared的头靠着他的肩膀，仍然因为每一丝一缕的移动而咬着嘴唇呜咽。Jensen想起他曾经迫切想要拥抱他的那无数个日夜，而如今Jared就陷在他怀里，残存的体温隔着衣料源源不断地熨进Jensen心里。

少了那层透明的屏障，Jared看上去更加真实，脸颊的线条更为柔和，不是任何一个雕刻师能够雕琢而出的精致与浑然天成。他的睫毛颤动着，弧度是如此脆弱而濒死……

“Shh，别怕，Jay，I’ve got’cha……”他轻轻地摇晃着Jared，心底某一部分在意识到可能是因为他Jared才会如此奄奄一息而绝望地碎裂。Jared发出低低的哼声，将Jensen攀附得更紧，Jensen却比任何一个人都要清晰地感受到他力量的流失，“不，别这样，别这样Jay，坚持一下，为我再坚持一下行吗？别这样。求你了……”

他反复地说出那些安慰的话语，唯一能做的就是将Jared搂得更紧。他的镜中人，他的Jared。Jensen轻轻地环抱住他，亲吻他的额头。他感到Jared在他怀里挣扎着，然后静悄悄地，在银色的月光里——Jared亲吻了他。他的嘴唇像Jensen梦境里那样柔软，只是更加冰冷，如同亲吻一朵雪花。他急切地用舌头凿开他的唇齿，甘苦的血腥气渗进Jensen的喉咙。这个吻又苦又涩，Jared紧紧地揪着他的衣摆，几声Jensen的名字消失在他发出的低低的呻吟里。

“对不起，”Jensen贴着他的嘴唇说道，Jared是那么冰冷地在他怀里颤抖，“对不起我害你……是我害死的你，Jared。耶稣基督啊，我真抱歉，Jay，真的。”

Jared摇了摇头，把脸埋进了他的颈窝，他冰凉的嘴唇挨着Jensen温热的皮肤。

“你没有害死我，Jensen，永远，永远也不要那么想。”他说，又爆出一阵咳嗽，Jensen温柔而急切地亲吻着他的头发、脸颊、嘴唇和一切他能够触碰到的皮肤。被Jensen亲吻的感觉仿佛阳光与蜜糖在血管里游走。“你-你解救了我，Jensen，是你放了我自由。你以为我是怎么进来的？我之前得罪了黎巴嫩的一个巫师，他把-把我关进了镜子。”

“他会把镜子放进——据他所说的什么’注定要灵魂相依’的人的家里，如果那个人愿意让我出来，并且接受我的话，我就可以被释放。”Jared苦涩地说，往事如同回放的影片于心口溯流，“而我是幸运的，Jensen，我遇到了你……”

他急切的声音慢慢减弱，然后只剩下微不可闻的呼吸。Jensen沉默地听着，在此期间他的手片刻不曾离开过Jared的头发：“那如果遇到的人选择转头就跑，或者拒绝让你出来呢？”

“我不知道，大概-大概就永远留在镜子里吧。”Jared说，Jensen瞪大了眼睛，“很可怕，是不是？所以是的，我本可能永远都无法出来......谢谢你，Jensen，为所有的一切。”

Jensen梳理着他纠结的头发，低声说着“没事”，Jared忽然揽过他的肩膀——拽得Jensen一个趔趄——然后用力地吻了他。他们的牙齿撞在一起，唇瓣相依如同冰雪燃烧。Jared紧紧地倚靠了他一会儿，紧接着，他的身体滑落下去，头枕在了Jensen的腿上。他凝望着Jensen，眼睛里满是深情，一如当初。

“晚安，Jen。”他低声说道。

Jensen的手仍然温暖地停留在Jared头发里，暗沉的黑夜被抽成了宁静的真空。此前那三千多个夜晚都显得那样短暂，他只恨不得将过去的十年分解成又一个十年，再一个十年，下一个十年………那他们就不需要面对这个漫长的夜晚。

“晚安，Jay。”Jensen轻声说道，一时间仿佛他才是那个死去的人。他俯身在Jared额头上落下一个亲吻，“做个好梦。”

 

4.

云层的阴翳在清澈的月华里尽数褪尽，而那些布满在时光角落里的缝隙与缺口刹那间消长成无尽的空旷。Jensen抬起头，面前的空地里是一个罩着黑斗篷的人，他食指侧面刺满了青黑色的纹身，Jensen紧紧地盯着他：“你是......？”

“你有什么愿望吗？”那人问道，口气随意得就像是在谈论天气。Jensen睁大眼睛，夜晚的寒意变得更加刺骨冰凉。

“打破诅咒的人都可以得到一个许愿的机会。”

Jensen扬起眉毛：“你是那个诅咒他的人。你这…你这杀千刀的混蛋。”他毫不介意地骂道，“现在你又变成什么了，阿拉丁的神灯吗？”

“选择权在你。”那人不在意地耸肩，“我猜你是直接跳过咯？”

“等等。”在他转身的时候Jensen喊住了他，“任何愿望都可以吗？”

“任何愿望都可以。”

“好吧，听我说。”Jensen开口，肩膀疲惫地垮下来，他漂亮的金发被黑夜染得愈暗，而Jared躺在他怀里，看上去就像是睡着了一般，“能不能——我是说——再给我们一次机会什么的？我们从没得到过机会来正常地相遇交谈，真不敢相信十年来我们都像在玩血腥玛丽……”他苦笑着，“不知道我能不能请求得到一个机会——一个不同于这个的世界里——跟他正常地相识？我不一定需要跟他在一起，我是说，以那种方式。我想陪着他，能够触碰到他，跟他...跟他一起。”

“我希望他有最幸福的家庭和最快乐的笑容。”十年前那个红色棉布衬衫的年轻人第一次出现在他的镜子里，带着满盈了一整个北美洲那样耀眼阳光的笑容，“他被诅咒的灵魂能够远离一切苦痛。”他想起在他刚发现这面镜子的时候，Jared的陪伴和那些无声的守候曾让他有多么快乐。“而我可以看着他走过一生。”

是十七岁的时候Jensen背靠着洗手台沉沉睡去，醒来时听见Jared难过地说他是有多么想要拥抱他，是如何多么悲伤从不曾真正拥有；是十八岁的时候Jared给他看他们在亿万个世界里会有多少种开始与结局，看到Jared咬着嘴唇悄悄地笑出来；是在火舌舔舐着房顶的屋子里Jensen走进镜子，亲吻他，将他冰冷的身体拥进他的怀抱。他完整了。

“这一回，请让我保护他，陪伴他，和他一起。”

 

尾声

2005年，温哥华的冬天依旧寒意砭骨。

Jensen Ackles坐在门外那一排空座椅中的一个，翻着手中的台词本。这是Supernatural的试镜场，而他研究着他即将出演的这个猎魔人，一边疑惑着其他的试镜者在哪儿。

脚步声传入耳膜，Jensen抬起头，看到一个蓬松头发的年轻人，笑起来一对酒窝若隐若现。从他清澈的眼睛里Jensen看见自己的倒影。

“Whoa，”他听见年轻人的声音，“今天是我的生日吗？”

Jensen站起了身，微笑着伸出手。

 

End

 


End file.
